


Poor Timing

by TheJudicator (EmperorsVornskr)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Hux decides a gore covered battlefield is the best time and place to pop the question, Hux is good with a sniper rifle, M/M, and Kylo goes on a rampage, but bad at close combat when faced with blunt force trauma, dumb fluff, poorly timed proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/TheJudicator
Summary: Armitage and Kylo meet resistance to the Order. Kylo goes on a rampage, and Armitage decides it's the BEST time to ask Kylo to commit.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677616
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece I still like. It's dumb cute fluff.

“Remind me why we were trying to get these people as allies?” Ren growled as another blaster shot screamed overhead, deflecting another with his saber.

Beside him, Hux was sprawled on his stomach, lining up a shot with his rifle's scope. A second later, the gunman shooting at them went flying from a precise headshot. Under his mask, Ren lifted a brow. He knew from conversations with his lover that Hux was skilled with a sniper rifle, but it always took him by surprise witnessing it firsthand.

“Their planet is a sound position, rich in resources, and not nearly as inhabited as other planets,” Hux replied irritably as he prepped his gun for another shot. “Shame it turned out that the denizens are little better than tusken.”

“Better armed, anyway,” Ren retorted, leaping over cover to cut down one of the guerillas rushing in with a vibrosword. Hux was grateful that the lightsaber cauterised as it cut, else he'd be covered in blood at that moment as an arm went sailing over his head and landing behind him with a wet thud.

“Do watch where you're dismembering things!” He shot, but there was amusement in his voice as he popped another shot at a guerilla lunging from Ren's left, sending a spray of blood splattering over the Knight's side. Ren whirled to face Hux, and the exasperation was clear in his body language.

“At least my methods don't send blood everywhere!”

“I thought you lived for bloodshed!” Hux grinned, scope once again focusing on a rapidly approaching soldier that Ren was already running towards. His finger twitched, and the man keeled over before Ren could reach him. The Knight stopped, whirled, facing Hux, and again, frustration roiled from him- but Hux could _feel_ the amusement underneath. Hux grinned widely.

“That was mine!” Ren growled.

“Move faster,” Hux called with a jeer. “Or can your Force abilities not help you beat a gun?”

Ren replied by knocking the gun out of Hux's hands with a motion of his own, then turned and lunged at another charging guerilla. Hux swore loudly and rolled to get hold of his weapon, only to look straight up at a local wielding a club.

He kicked at the man's knees, sending him flying, sparing him from having the club smashing directly into his skull- but not enough to keep the weapon from dropping straight onto his forehead. The local fell over, hitting his head- and cracking his skull- on the rocks Hux had been taking cover behind, as Hux lost unconsciousness from the club connecting with his forehead.

Ren turned just in time to see the scuffle, and his sanity exploded into a white hot tempest of rage and untamed fury. A snarl escaped his mask, feral and explicit. The guerillas in front of him hesitated, noticing the air itself rippling and coiling around the hooded figure advanced on them slowly.

There was at least ten of them left- but they didn't last long as Kylo Ren ripped through them, lightsaber slicing through limbs, hand motioning and force choking struggling soldiers, heavy boots slamming into the faces of downed men, projecting images of terror into minds and watching them claw at their own faces. He became a plague, a fury of wrath and red light as he slaughtered his foes.

It seemed like days had passed when his vision finally cleared, standing in blood, gore and dead and dying men, but there was no telling how long the slaughter had lasted. Ignoring the death gurgles of a soldier reaching for the sky at his feet, he quickly ran back to where Hux had fallen.

Hux was unconscious, a large contusion rising angrily from the side of his forehead, but otherwise unharmed as far as Ren could tell. Kneeling, he slid arms under Hux's shoulders and thighs, scooping him up and heading back in the direction of the shuttle. Now that the dissidents had been dealt with, Hux could renegotiate harsher terms with the local government- after he had been tended to by a medical droid.

Hux stirred in his arms, eyes cracking open. A small smile curled his mouth.

“Still with me?” Ren asked. Hux winced, touching his forehead, then looked up at Ren again with fondness, a strange, sweet smile on his face.

“You came back for me.”

“You were knocked out. They're all dead. We're going back to the shuttle.”

“You're carrying me.”

“I doubt you could walk a straight line, let alone all the way back to the shuttle.”

“You're so sweet.”

“You're delirious.”

Hux tugged at Ren's cowl. The man stopped, looking down at the general in his arms. Hux reached up and undid the clasps and seals of his mask, and despite himself, Ren lowered his head to let him remove the helmet. Hux sighed and setting the mask down on his stomach, he reached up and stroked Ren's cheek.

“I love you.”

“You have a concussion and you're out of your mind,” Ren said, but a smile curled his lips ever so slightly. Hux shook his head, then rocked in Ren's arms, eyes crossing with pain. He took a few moments to regain his senses, then looked back up at his Knight.

“Kylo.”

“What.”

Again, that odd, sweet smile. Hux leaned into Ren's chest, fingers still lingering on the taller man's cheek, trailing down over his mouth, tracing the lines of his lower lip.

“Marry me, Kylo.”

Ren nearly dropped the General in shock, eyes going wide as he stared down at Hux with a gaping mouth. Now he _knew_ his lover was delirious!

“We need to get you to a med droid,” he insisted. Hux shushed him with a hand to his mouth.

“Kylo. Answer me?”

“What the pfassking void is bringing this on, Hux? You can't expect me to take this seriously when you took a club to the face, I'm covered in blood, and we're in hostile territory!”

“It's why I'm asking. There's no one to hear my proposal, or your answer, no one to use it against us.”

Another wave of dizziness hitting him, he closed his eyes and leaned into Ren's arms again, regaining his inner equilibrium before opening his eyes again. A hand rummaged through his coat, and glove-clad hands pulled out a matte black band with a single red gem embedded into the metal.

“Marry me, Kylo Ren?” he asked again as he held the ring out.

Kylo was quiet for a long moment, looking at his General, his lover, plaintively holding out a ring, a contusion on his forehead- a contusion that was his fault- and his coat covered in mud, blood and dust.

Carefully, he set Hux down. Steadying him against his chest, an arm around his waist, Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux's forehead and held out his free hand. Hux inhaled, and Kylo nodded. Grinning like an idiot, Hux pulled Kylo's glove off and slid the ring onto his finger. As expected, coming from Hux, the ring fit perfectly.

“Is that a yes, then?” Hux asked quietly.

Kylo brushed hair from the uninjured side of Hux's face.

“Yes, Armitage. You idiot.”

Standing in the rubble and gore of battle, Kylo Ren pulled Armitage Hux close, and kissed him.


End file.
